1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emitter modules, especially light-emitting modules, and electronic apparatuses having the emitter modules.
2. Description of Related Art
In photography, a flash is a device used for producing an artificial light to illuminate a scene. The flash is, for example, to take an exposure of a dark environment such as night or when needed to simulate a real light scene. In addition, the flash may be used for capturing quickly moving objects or changing the quality of light.
Modern cameras often activate the flash automatically. The flash and the camera are synchronized by using a flash synchronization cable, a radio signal, or a light-triggered device.
A built-in type of pop-up electronic flash includes a light emitter embedded in an accommodation compartment of a camera. If necessary, the light emitter moves from the accommodation compartment to a light emitting position. When the user presses the shutter button, the light emitter flashes synchronously.
To satisfy the current compact-size trend, a good built-in type of pop-up flash requires fewer elements to open and shut itself in a limited space.